Story Of Friendship
by False Apology
Summary: This is a chapter story about different Naruto character's friendship...Sorry I suck at summaries! Read to find out
1. Sasuke and Naruto

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Starting a new story 'Story of Friendship' will be a chapter story having chapters about different Naruto character's friendship. In this one, it's Sasuke and Naruto but Sasuke may get a tad bit OOC...not a lot but a little tiny bit.

"Text" Talking

_Text_ Thinking

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sasuke and Naruto_**

_He's tough! But I won't lose to him! He's going to look up to me one day! He will see me as something more than just a loser! He'll acknowledge me!_

Naruto didn't want to lose to Sasuke. Not this time. They were fighting for training.

_I won't lose to Naruto. I won't._

Sasuke didn't want to lose either.

Naruto did a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled. Multiple clones of Naruto appeared and began to attack.

Sasuke made each of them disappear one by one as he kicked and punched each one. "Ha, having more than 1 Naruto to live would sure be a handful," Sasuke said. He had taken down all the clones of Naruto but couldn't find wear the real one was. His face scrunched up in frustration. "Where is he!?" He said to himself.

"Right behind you Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto standing right behind him. Naruto kicked him and sent him flying across the grass.

Sasuke eventually got up and got his balance. "You caught me off guard, there. Nice one," He said. "But not nice enough!" He added. He swiftly did a lot of hand signs. "Fire ball jutsu!" He yelled. He made a circle around his mouth with his hand and blew out fire towards Naruto. When he stopped, he didn't find Naruto, but a log. "You can't hide forever Naruto!" Sasuke said. "Every time you use the replacement technique, a part of the forest dies!" He added.

Naruto hit him from behind. "Haha very funny Sasuke," He said. He actually did find it quite funny.

Sasuke immediately got up to give Naruto a quick fist in the stomach, which he did. It sent him flying. "Had enough yet, Naruto?" He said.

"Ha, yeah how about a break?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto giving up? That's a first from the go getter," He said.

"Ha, yeah, I'm a bit hungry! Let's head to Ichiraku!" Naruto suggested.

"The ramen bar? Is that the only place you go to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" Naruto said.

The two of them walked to the Ichiraku ramen bar.

"I'll have nothing on my ramen. Just plain for me," Sasuke ordered.

"Ok sure, and you, Naruto?" The man in the Ichiraku ramen bar said. He was currently taking down Sasuke and Naruto's orders.

"I want my ramen to have beef with it, thanks!" Naruto ordered.

"Ok no problem! Your orders will be prepared in a few minutes and brought to you!" The man said as he handed their order to the chief and went off to take down other customer's orders.

Naruto began to think of a conversation to start with Sasuke. "So…" He began.

"Still crushing on Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him. "What?" He said.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to say," Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm kind of getting over her," Naruto said.

"I wish she'd get over me," Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed. "Is she really that much of a pain to you?" He asked.

"Sure is. Trust me, if you were me, you'd hate her," Sasuke replied back.

"I don't think I'd exactly hate her, but, just dislike her and think she's annoying," Naruto said.

"You do know dislike and hate are nearly the exact same thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. Dislike isn't as harsh as hate," Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked.

"Ok here are your orders, boys! One plain and one beef!" The man said as he popped out of the chief's room and handed the boys their bowls of ramen.

"Thank-you!" Naruto said as he handed the man his money and began to attack the food like mad.

Sasuke slowly began to eat it. "It was a good match that we had before, Naruto," Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped eating his ramen and looked up at Sasuke. "You think so?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I have to admit, you're a good ninja, Naruto," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto was surprised. _No way. Did he just say I was a good ninja? Is he acknowledging me? _Naruto smiled. "Thanks Sasuke. You are too," He replied back.

The two of them got back to eating their ramen and soon finished.

"It's been great spending the day with you," Naruto said.

"Thanks, you too, Naruto," Sasuke replied.

Naruto held his hand in front of Sasuke in a fist. Sasuke turned his hand to a fist and softly punched Naruto's hand. He smiled as Naruto let out a massive grin.

"Catch ya tomorrow at training, Sasuke! See ya!" Naruto said as he ran home.

"Bye," Sasuke said and walked back home.


	2. Tenten Lee and Neji

_**Tenten Lee and Neji**_

"And so you know what I told them!? I told them 'Hey! I have youth inside me! Fear the power of youth!' and they ran off screaming!" Lee said in a heroic voice.

Tenten laughed. "Go you, Lee!" She yelled punching a fist in the air.

Neji smirked. "Funny," was all he said.

"Ok, who's going next?" Lee asked.

Lee, Tenten and Neji were sitting on the grass, sharing stories with each other that they thought would be entertaining.

"I want to!" Tenten said waving an arm in the air.

"Ok Tenten!" Lee said smiling.

"Well, it all started when…"

**Flashback**

"No this weapons cooler!" Tenten yelled.

"Hey! I just suggested the weapon! You can take that weapon if you want!" The shopkeeper said.

Tenten was visiting the weapons shop like she always would most of the time.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Tenten shouted.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down, lady!" The shopkeeper answered back.

"Don't tell me to calm down! And don't call me lady! The names Miss.Tennie-Chan! Got that buddy!?" She yelled.

"Ok! Ok! Just please! Don't hurt me!" The shopkeeper said.

Tenten raised a kunai. "Get down on your knees and say 'I will praise you forever Miss.Tennie-Chan!' right now!" She said.

The shopkeeper got down on his knees. "I will praise you forever Miss.Tennie-Chan!" He said.

Tenten smiled "That was so funny! I would never stab you! Haha! Well thanks anyway, bye!" She said as she walked off.

"But…you didn't pay me!" The shopkeeper yelled. Tenten didn't hear him. He sighed.

**End Flashback**

Lee and Neji stared at her.

"I never knew you were capable of doing that!" Neji said.

"Yes, Tenten-Chan! That didn't sound like the youthful Tenten-Chan we know!" Lee said sounding very surprised.

Tenten smiled. "But I wasn't really going to make him praise me and I wasn't going to really stab him!" Tenten said.

"Yes, that is true, Tenten-Chan! Ok Neji, your shot!" Lee said.

"Do I have to?" Neji complained.

"Yes, Neji," Tenten answered.

"Ok fine," Neji said. "Well, there was this one time…"

**Flashback**

"Neji-ni-saaaaaaan!" Hanabi yelled.

"What do you want!? I'm trying to train!" Neji shouted.

"My teddy died!" Hanabi sobbed as she showed Neji her teddy bear. The head bad been ripped off it's body.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the girl. "And how exactly did that happen?"

"Kiba's stupid dog, Akamaru did it!" She yelled.

"And what did you do to Akamaru?" He suspiciously asked her.

"I kind of pulled his tail and begged for a ride…" Hanabi mumbled.

"Well see, you should have never did that! Or else he would have never ripped your teddy!" Neji said.

"Can you fix it, Neji-ni-san?" She asked.

"No, not now, Hanabi. I'm trying to train. Go ask someone else like Hinata," He said.

"Hinata's out with Kiba!" She complained. "Please Neji-ni-san?"

Neji sighed. "Fine!" He said.

"Yay!" Hanabi yelled. She grabbed Neji by the hand and walked him back into the house and into her room. She handed him a needle and some string. "Ok, you can sew it back together now, Neji-ni-san!" She said.

"Hanabi, I'm not a sew-er," Neji said.

"Too bad, you said you'd help!" She said.

He sighed. Hanabi could be a pain to him sometimes. He poked the string through the hole in the needle and knotted the ends. He then began to sow the teddy's head and body together and soon finished it. He handed the teddy to Hanabi. "Now I fixed your teddy, now leave me alone!" He said as he stomped out of the house and back to where he was training.

"Yay! My teddy is fixed!" Hanabi said as she hugged the teddy then let go of it. When she did, the head fell off. "But…I didn't do anything wrong!" She sobbed.

**End Flashback**

Tenten and Lee just stared at Neji.

"What?" Neji said.

Tenten and Lee burst out laughing.

"Poor Hanabi!" Tenten said in between her laughter.

"Ha that was so funny in a youthful way!" Lee said, also in between his laughter.

Neji smirked. "I guess it was kind of funny!"

Now that all 3 of them had finished telling their stories, they laid in the grass.

"You know, I'm happy we all ended up on the same team!" Tenten said.

"Why is that, Tenten-Chan?" Lee asked.

"Because you guys are the best friends I can ever have!" She said.


	3. Ino and Sakura

**A/N: **This be for Ino and Sakura and about their friendship. Ino may get a little OOC (Out Of Character)

* * *

_**Ino and Sakura**_

"I wonder which flower she likes most…" Ino thought to herself. She had just finished helping out her mother in her florist shop and was now looking for flowers that the young Haruno would like. Yes, Sakura Haruno. Then, Ino remembered what her name ment. She clicked her fingers.

"I'll give her a bunch of blossoms!" She said aloud to herself. She picked out some blossoms that she really liked and put them in a vase then set out to find Sakura. She began to walk around Konoha, trying to find her.

"Where is she?" She wondered. "She was to be here somewhere…"

"Hey Ino!" Someone called out to her.

She turned around and found the expert weapons wielder, Tenten.

"Hey Tenten!" Ino called back.

Tenten noticed the vase that Ino was carrying. She examined the flowers carefully and noticed they were blossoms. She knew straight away they were for Sakura. "Are they for Sakura?" She asked.

Ino nodded. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"Because Sakura's name means 'Cherry Blossoms' but why are you giving her those flowers? I thought you didn't really like her," Tenten replied.

Ino looked down to the flowers and smiled then looked back up at Tenten. "When we were little, we were really good friends then when Sasuke stepped in, we became enemies, because we both began to like him. I only hated her because she liked Sasuke, so we both had a bit of a competition to win his heart, but, I realised that, Sakura is really a nice girl and I shouldn't hate her just because she likes the same guy as me," She said.

Tenten smiled. "Well, you better get to Sakura!" She said.

"Wait, but do you know where she is?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, she's at the training grounds. The one where she had her first training session," Tenten replied.

"Thanks heaps Tenten! I'll see you later!" Ino said as she waved to Tenten and ran off.

"Goodbye Ino!" Tenten yelled to her.

Ino walked to the training ground where Sakura had her first training session. She saw Sakura but she didn't call out to her. She heard her talking so she wanted to listen.

"Ino," Sakura said. "She's a nice girl…but why does she have to hate me!?" She wiped a tear from her eye and looked down at something that looked like a photo that she was holding.

Ino felt bad. She had to give her the flowers now and tell her she was sorry. "Sakura?" She said.

Sakura shot her head up. "Ino," She said.

"Umm…hey," Ino said. She walked up to Sakura and sat down next to her. She noticed that she was holding a photo of the two of them from when they were little. "Still have that photo, huh?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll never forget my childhood," Sakura said.

"Well," Ino began. "These are for you," She continued as she handed Sakura the flowers.

Sakura looked surprised. "For me?" She said.

Ino nodded.

"But…why? I thought you hated me…" Sakura said.

"Well, I only hated you because we both liked Sasuke. I didn't hate you for any other reason. You're a nice girl, Sakura, and I don't want to be enemies with you. I want to be friends with you like we were when we were little," Ino explained.

Sakura smiled. She put the vase down next to her and gave Ino a big hug. "I do too, Ino," She said.

"I guess this means we're friends again, right?" Ino asked.

"Right. I'm really glad we're friends again, I never wanted to be enemies with you, Ino," Sakura amitted.

"Same with me. I'm sure our friendship will last forever," Ino said smiling.


	4. Tenten and Temari

**A/N: **This chapter for TentenNTemari!! You're such an awesome author I love your stories!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tenten and Temari**_

The preliminary rounds had just finished. Tenten was walking around Konoha.

"I can't believe I lost, to Temari," She said to herself. She remembered back to the battle she had with Temari. She was pretty good.

"Whenever I threw weapons at her, she'd use her massive fan thing to blow it all away. It's like untouchable," Tenten said to herself. She sat down on a bench by herself.

"She was really good," She said aloud.

"Who was really good?" A voice said.

Tenten spun around and found no other than the sand nin who had defeated her in the preliminary rounds, Temari.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you ment to be on your way back to the sand village?" Tenten asked.

Temari sat down next to her. "I was looking for you," She replied back.

Tenten was confused. "Why would you be looking for me?" She asked.

"You did pretty well in the preliminary rounds," Temari complimented Tenten.

Tenten laughed. "Ha, yeah right! You're a good liar!" She said.

"No really, I'm not joking," Temari said.

"I couldn't even hit you with any of my weapons! Not even a kunai!" Tenten replied.

"You still did a pretty good job," Temari said.

Tenten smiled. "Thank-you Temari," She thanked Temari

"No problem," Temari said. "I hope to fight you again pretty soon," She added.

"How about now?" Tenten suggested.

Temari grinned. "Ok you're on!" She said, accepting Tenten's request.

The two of the got up and walked to where Tenten usually trains with her team.

"Is this place alright? It's where I usually train," Tenten said.

"It's fine," Temari said.

The two of them stood on opposite ends, getting ready to battle.

"Ok let's start!" Tenten said.

She took out a scroll then took out weapons she carefully, but quickly, picked and threw them all at Temari.

Temari used her fan to blow them all away. "Oh come on! You can do better than that!" She said.

* * *

"I can't win against you!" Tenten yelled as she sat on the grass with cuts on her arms and a cut on her face. She was very puffed out. 

"You tried, Tenten," Temari said as she sat down next to her.

"You're obviously too good for me," Tenten admitted.

"You will be able to beat me one day. You just got to keep training," Temari answered.

The two of the lay down on the grass and looked up into the sky watching the clouds pass by.

"I remember back when I was once sitting on grass with Shikimaru, we spent like nearly the whole day just looking at the clouds. It was pretty amusing because I got to see shapes with the clouds," Temari said.

Tenten laughed. "Shikimaru is always looking up at the clouds. He's the lazy type but he's really smart," She said.

"Yeah and I have to verse him in the chuunin exams!" Temari said.

"Good luck! I know you'll win!" Tenten said.

"Thanks Tenten," Temari said.

The two of them just laid in the grass, watching the clouds and talking for a very long time. The clouds were quite amusing to look at.

"It's awesome spending the day with you Temari, I think we're going to turn out to be pretty good friends," Tenten said.

Temari smiled. "So do I," She replied


End file.
